


a soap bubble sunday

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [75]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec sighs. There aren’t many mundane things that pisses him off. But at times, he finds himself cursing the angels for denying him... for denying them, him and Magnus, this one thing.





	a soap bubble sunday

It’s a blue Sunday with the grass green in their backyard and the sun a gentle touch of warm yellow bouncing off Magnus and Chairman and Church.

Magnus and Chairman are having a playful fight with water bubbles while Church remains grumpy as hell shaking his shaggy fur of hefty soap bubbles that float and pop in midair. Magnus is wet from head to toe, his wet clothes clinging to the perfect cut of his shoulder blade, chest and biceps, making Alec swallow at his desire to gobble up the pleasure that's presented before him like a lavish picnic. 

Truly, if he could make another wish in the world it would be…  
  
He sighs, breaking the easy smile he wore just moments before. There aren’t many mundane things that pisses Alec off, but at times such as this, he finds himself cursing the heavens and its angels for things like, ‘why the hell didn't he find Magnus sooner?’  
  
But the thing that pisses him off the most while watching Magnus achingly perfect with Chairman and grumpy Church... watching how the four of them and all the strays Magnus picked up are practically a family, Alec-  
  
“What are you scowling about?” Magnus asks, handing the towel to Alec to dry Chairman while he dries Church.  
  
Alec sighs again, tilts Magnus's head back and pampers Magnus's jaws with a kiss before he then very tenderly works his way to Magnus's lips - lips coloured raspberry and taste of sweets.  
  
“Alexander", Magnus kisses his lips again, "What’s wrong?”  
  
Alec hugs Magnus tight – very tight and possessive and yet very tender and caring as he says, “Why the hell can’t two men have children?”

\---  
magnus x alec

**Author's Note:**

> it's a quick fic. I didnt go into the science of it.


End file.
